This present invention relates to an improvement in viewing devices and mirrors, and more particularly to a viewing device capable of projecting multiple images of a single object/subject. These images can range from the traditional single image, as one projects when viewing a single plane mirror, up to nine or more images depending on the angles set for two adjacent reflective surfaces. This is particularly well-suited in the field of plastic and reconstructive surgery; and more specifically, to facial plastic and reconstructive surgery.
Prior art reveals several multi-image viewing devices and mirrors. The scope of these prior art devices was to project true images to a viewer. Of particular note are patents issued to Hooker, U.S. Pat. No. 370,623; and to Reagan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,578. Each are constructed of two reflective sections. The Hooker mirror is fixedly set at 90.degree.; the Reagan mirror is hinged with a complex hinge structure such that the mirror sections fold onto one another. In the open position, a telescopic arm inserts into a predefined aperture such that this mirror, in the open state, is at a right angle arrangement. Each is well-suited for its intended purpose--to project a true image obtainable at a right angle setting. The first is simple, fixed, and non-adjustable; the second is more complex (especially in the hinge arrangement), is movable and foldable, but is not adjustable to a plurality of angles--it is pre-set at a 90.degree. arrangement.
Other related prior art devices, such as the Fetko patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,102) and the Payne patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,377) are a bit more versatile but, in the process, are much more complex in structure and not suited for the purpose intended of the present invention. In the field of plastic surgery, particularly when the face and head are involved, the patient may not be able to adequately see or comprehend features of diagnosis or the fruits of the surgeon's efforts. If the reconstruction is frontal, generally any single plane mirror will suffice. If said feature is in the anterior/posterior plane, is contoured, or otherwise is obscured from direct frontal viewing, a mirror which enables multi-angular viewing is needed. This permits the patient to see, in one viewing, front, angled, and profile views of the anatomical feature in question. Easy adjustment of continuously variable angles of two mirrors permits additional views to be projected as needed. None of the prior art devices permits such multiple, adjustable views with such ease.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are to:
a. permit a person to view multiple images, from two images to nine or more, at one viewing; PA1 b. provide for a versatile, yet low-cost, multi-viewing device; PA1 c. produce a multi-viewing device which is extremely easy to set up, to use, and to store; and PA1 d. provide one or more pre-determined multiple settings for use.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.